Tarnished Hearts
by Divine Child
Summary: AU. Alanna gets dragged to a club by her friends to try and have some fun to her stressful life. A lot of old friends and new show up at the club, including one calm, collected 'Saint' that she never thought she would run into again after so many years. Five part oneshot short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

"C'mon Annie. It be fun!"

When will they ever figure out that she hates to be called 'Annie'? She tolerated it because it wasn't hurting her. It wasn't hurting her physically. Just some nights tended to crank her nerves the wrong way. Tonight was one of those days. It was about eight o'clock on a Friday night. It was suppose to be a fun night. Alanna didn't feel like partying. She felt, very much in fact, like hiding somewhere in a quiet room to indulge herself in the pile of hardbacks she had beside her bed.

She leaned her head against the dirty wall, wanting to see if she could continue to pound it into the plaster without giving herself anymore brain damage. She had been dragged out by a friend. Her friend Santina had just gotten passes to go into a new young people's club out on whatever street they were. It didn't matter how many times Alanna was given the low down, she still couldn't navigate her way around NYC much less out of a paper bag. Santina was what Alanna considered to be 'cool, feisty, tough, and independent.' San was the type of girl she wanted to be.

Only in her own imaginative daydreams she was.

She couldn't even muster the courage to tell her sister the other night she couldn't babysit when she really wanted to start on that report for school. Nope, she caved and babysat her little nephew like it was no big deal.

"Aw, c'mon...it be fun times!"

She suddenly wished that Jo was with her. Jo or Jocelyn was San and hers other friend. She was currently taking her evening shift down at the local movie theater near their apartment complex. Alanna had suddenly wish she had taking a second shift. It didn't matter if she died of boredom stocking shelves at the local grocery, it was better then how incredibly awkward she felt sitting on a dirty stairwell in some unknown location. San had sworn all but a blood oath that she had been to this location before hand and nothing would befallen the girl.

Alanna had suddenly wish she could wish herself away from the dirty, crowded, and very loud stairwell. The long line of people in their 'night' club wear were all either chilling against the wall or sitting down on the dirty steps. Alanna had completely given on trying to keep her skinny jeans clean. She really could given less of a fucking damn if she was dirty.

"Alright you monkeys!" The door opened, causing everyone to turn and stand to face the bouncer. Alanna struggled to get up onto her heel feet. She was cursing San for letting her buy the damn things. They were sexy as all get out but they were already starting to cramp up her feet. Alanna felt a sharp tug from San. San was dress the way she wanted to usually on a good Friday night. Her black locks reminded Alanna of raven's wings. They were cropped up with fancy hair pins and wore streaks of blue in them. Her eyes were painted up in what Alanna deemed perfection. San always seemed to look excellent. It didn't even matter if she hadn't wash her hair for two days and wore nothing but old tank tops and sweats.

San was beautiful.

Jo was elegant.

Alanna was adorable. It didn't fucking matter that she was the oldest by comparison. She just always looked adorable. She cursed the never aging genes she inherited by only-God-knows relatives of hers from whatever side of the family. It was still surprising that her parents were still talking like civil folk. Folk, who even used that word anymore? She did cause she still felt like a stupid country bumpkin. Even after all those years of living in cities.

"Hey!" San nudged her with the toe of her blue stiletto, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alanna had to raise her voice to cope with all the voices bouncing off the walls, "just impatient."

"You'll be fine!" San gave her a pearly white grin, "we're going to have some fun!"

"Uh huh!"

San missed the sarcasm completely as the line about turn into a stampede to get into the club. San look even more fantastic in the club lights. She wore a short, tight blue dress that had two thin straps wrapped around her neck in a halter style. She wore black leggings underneath with her fantastic shoes. They really were fantastic. They made Alanna's feet hurt just by thinking about them but they were, indeed, sexy as all get out. The girl could even accessorize like she was about to walk on the fucking runway. Her blue nails stood out against a black light that they just happened to pass.

Alanna looked down at the get up that San and Jo had forced her into.

She really did mean force.

San told her she had to have a good time or else. Jo just gave her the 'Stare'. It was the one that parents would reserve in order for you to feel like a total disappointment to them. Or in Jo's case, it would make her nephews shiver in fear.

Alanna had shivered and whined and all but bitch out to not go.

She was just happy that the top San had picked out was teal instead of pink. She liked pink but she was starting to want to burn on every pink lately. She had no idea why. PMS, Alanna had guessed.

It was teal with some shimmer to it and floated along with her skinny jeans. Alanna just didn't like the fact that someone pour about a boat load of body spray on her and that the material was starting to itch.

The shoes were a whole other terror.

She wanted to go home and burn them.

Fast, pumping music was already playing. San was dragging her up to the bar to order something. Alanna simple ignore the bartender as he began to make San's drink.

"Isn't this great?" San finally got her drink. She lifted the neon liquid to her lips before staring ahead at some hot guys. Alanna rolled her eyes in the shadow of the bar.

"C'mon, don't you want to dance with somebody?" San asked her.

"Not yet. I'm taking it in. New place and all," Alanna grinned at her.

"Okay, you got to have fun, alright? Doc's orders!" San had turned back when someone whistled. She recognized from girls from where she was working. San quickly left Alanna at the bar. The brunette just sighed as the ebony beauty had other beautiful people flocking on either side. Yeah, doctor's orders alright. Alanna recently found out that she didn't pass a stress test. She also recently found out from her doctor that all the stress she had been carrying for years and years of...stuff was and did put some damage on her. She remembered what happened at work. How she had pains in her chest then black out. How she woke up at the hospital to her friends and family gathered around her.

_No more worrying over everything. No more stressing. You got to not let things get to you._

Alanna wanted to bash the doctor's head in. She had enough years of stress piled high into her life from when she finally started to see how things around her were starting to fall apart. Now she was whining. She was giving herself a hard time for whining about her life. It wasn't bad.

She just felt pathetic right now.

Couldn't she just go home and do her usual thing?

Hide away in her room while her roommates do their thing?

_Anti-social-introvert-shy-clumsy-overreacting-tiny -patsy-little-pain-in-the-ass._

Alanna took time to do a deep breath exercise. Her eyes opened to see that San made her way deeper into the crowd of people. Now she felt even more awkward now that San left. She hope that San remember to invited other friends to come to the club. San never really went anywhere new without people she knew. Alanna just hoped it was people that she knew as well.

"Hey!" A very loud girly voice found its way to cut through the hard core club music. Alanna's eyes widen at some people that she knew but San and Jo knew more then she did. A familiar pink haired girl greeted San who had appeared again to talk wildly at her. Two people were with her, one being a shorter boy with green hair and the other being her boyfriend-slash-fiancé. Mariah was still that perky self that Alanna would always remember.

Another voice cut in.

The happy blond that Alanna knew as Max also appeared from behind Mariah, Kevin, and Ray. San jumped up into Max's arms, giving him a hug and a big old kiss. Alanna rolled her eyes, smiling. San would always have a tender spot for Max Tate. Her mind began to play on who she had just recognized. There must have been a big get together for all those bladers or maybe some tournament. She couldn't remember who was still competing these days. It felt like so long ago when they were all rivals. Now, she just felt too damn old.

"Alanna?" She flinched, mostly by surprised when Kevin and Ray approached her.

"Hey you two," She greeted them both with Kevin giving her the biggest hug. He had a crush on her long ago. She went on one date. They decided to just stick on being good friends. Ray was just a friend. He belong solely to Mariah and everyone knew it.

"Hi," Kevin squeezed her, "you doing okay?"

"I'm going to guess you heard through the grape vine about me being in the hospital," Alanna tried to play it off like it wasn't a bid deal.

"Hey," Ray looked serious, "we have a right to be worried."

"I know," Alanna frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm...trying not to think about it...I mean I do. I just don't need to-"

"Worry so much," Kevin playfully rolled his eyes, "God, you are still a worry wort."

His eyes came back to her, "which is a part of who you are and why we love you so much. "

"Aw, you still do love me, Monkey Boy."

"Don't call me that," Kevin groaned playfully.

Alanna laughed, feeling more at ease. Max was currently too tied up with San to make his way over. His blue eyes caught Ray's then her eyes. The most he could do was wave at her. He managed to mouth, 'you okay?' which she proceed to give him two thumbs up. Max grinned at that before being dragged out onto the dance floor by San.

"He was mostly worried," Ray filled him in.

"I know. Max was like my unofficial brother at the tournaments. He kicked my ass yet other times, he just was all 'no! must protect you'."

"We all did. Well, most of us," Kevin laughed, "you were and still are one of the smallest."

Alanna raised an eyebrow at him, smirking, "says you."

"Hey! I had a growth spurt. Don't judge me, woman," He stuck his tongue, "alright, Kenny is waving at me! Oooo, maybe I can go bribe the DJ. Be back!"

The monkey high fives the nerd who came with Emily of the All Starz. Ray gave Alanna another hug.

"Glad to see that you're doing okay, Alanna. Hey, if you need to talk to anyone, you know who to call," He patted her head.

"I know. Thank you. Now go dance with your lover. She's pouting." Alanna shooed him away back to the pinkette. She watched as they embraced slowly before Mariah lead her boyfriend out onto the dance floor. She was jealous. No, Alanna did not want Ray for herself. She did have that three second crush on him once. No, she was jealous at what they had. She sighed, finally getting the nerve to get a drink. She asked for just a small one. It was nearing autumn so she managed to land a pumpkin pie martini. It also help to give the bartender the puppy dog eyes as it as rimmed with sugar. She sipped it, watching old friends dance the night away.

Her eyes saw that Tyson and Hilary had shown up.

She was still surprised that Hilary hadn't murder Tyson yet.

It was a congregation of old bladers in the club scene. Now she was wishing Jo was here since she was working. Maybe the former elegant blader could hit up on that sweet Russian that she was still talking to. She knew how much Jo and a certain two toned Russian were always making eyes at each other.

Alanna turned around to face the opposite wall, thinking again.

It was like that was all she do nowadays was think.

All brains and no action.

She was still her own fearful self.

"Hey good lookin'," Alanna couldn't hide the groan but she was still smiling, "Michael, no, I'm not going to date you."

"Aw shucks," The handsome baseball playing blader grin, "and here I thought I had to seduce you away from your date."

"The only date I got is San and I think Max kidnapped her," Alanna laughed, "how are you?"

"I'm great." Michael leaned against the bar, "still as handsome as ever. Still don't want to date me again?"

"Michael, you were alright but we all know why we broke up," Alanna pointed to the pretty girl who was standing a few ways talking to Emily, Hilary, and Kenny.

"Yeah," Michael looked lovingly at the girl before back at Alanna, "we're still cool?"

"Always. You know me, I believe in true love," Alanna hugged him.

"Glad to see that you're doing okay," Michael whispered, "if you need anything, call us...the Starz got your back."

"Will do, thanks," She tried not to sniffled as Michael left her side. She found herself smiling fondly as Michael wrapped his arm around the girl whom had taking his heart. She was from another team, the one that Alanna was apart of before she ended up on Jo and San's team. Natalie lifted a hand, waving at her excitedly. Alanna waved back. They were still good friends, even after their friend Elise had kicked her out. That had to be the worse experience yet the most free she had ever been from Elise. Elise was a terror in her own right.

Speaking of the devil...

Alanna tried to duck her head down when Elise arrived in the door. The girl had chopped her hair off to a shorten bob. Alanna studied her for a bit, realizing just how much girly she looked with short hair then she did with long hair. Her dark eyes wandered around the room. She thought for sure that everyone would stop what they were doing to stare at Elisa. Nope, everyone seem to barely recognize her presence. If they did, they were being real polite about it.

There was no need to get Elise all rile up for a fight.

Alanna turned around in her seat, ducking her head down. No, she didn't need her ex friend to see her at a club like this. She about jumped out of her seat when Elise came real close to her. Alanna was thankful she didn't spill her drink. But her fidgeting did knock over the shot glass of tequila that was for the guy next to her. Alanna felt all color leave her face.

"I am so sorry."

Oh yeah, that was going to work at a place like this.

She was about to speak again when the guy turned in his seat. He had been talking to Miriam. She was once apart of a team called the Saint Shields. They were a team from South America or something. Maybe it was Argentina? She barely could remember as she had only befriended one member from the team. Joseph seem to be nowhere at the moment. Alanna couldn't help but freeze under the gaze of deep emerald green. He looked so calm and serious that Alanna felt like she was doing to fall into the floor. It didn't help that he was handsome. Tan skinned with dark lashes and eyebrows. There was some streak of red in his hair.

"Are you alright?" His voice was...

How was she suppose to describe something like that?

A healthy cross between American heartthrob and badass?

"I..." She couldn't find her voice.

"Ozuma, quit scaring Alanna! God, you always do this," Miriam leaned forward, "Hey Lanna."

"Hey Mir-Ozuma?!"

"Hey!" Joseph made his presence known when he walked up to the bar, "I thought the beautiful woman sitting next to Boss man had to been someone I knew!"

"Uh..." Alanna found herself surround by three members of the Saint Shields. Ozuma just stared while Miriam ordered. Yes, ordered him to clean up the mess and to forgive the lady for spilling alcohol. Joseph hugged her. He cut his hair but was still wild as ever looking.

"Hey Peaches, you still holding up?" Joseph grinned at her.

"Yeah I am," Alanna was thankful Joseph came up to them.

"Good, I was filled in." His joker self faded for a second before he hugged her again, "don't know what Kev and I would do without you."

Her heart clinched tightly as she hugged her friend back.

"I'll be okay. The girls are keeping an eye on me." She grinned at him.

"Good! Hey, where is Monkey boy anyways?" Joseph looked around for his fellow greenette.

"He said something about the DJ." Alanna didn't finished her sentence as Joseph made his way through the crowd. He and Kevin greeted each other. Alanna rolled her eyes. They were dorks. Her eyes saw that Ozuma was still looking at her.

"I'm sorry for..."

"You have to apologize," Ozuma gave her a smile, "you were avoiding Elise. I expected you would start being jumpy the moment she came in."

"How did you-"

"I knew it was you the moment I sat down. I just didn't say anything to Miriam."

How was he so calm about spilled alcohol? Most people she knew would flip shit out and everything! Alanna shifted in her seat, staring down.

"Oh, am I that predictable?"

"No...you're just easy to read, Alanna."

"Oh," Wow, this conversation was getting awkward, "Uh...it was nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Years," Ozuma chuckled, "Tyson had got into his head to get everyone together for a party. Max added fuel to the fire."

"Tyson is always one to getting rivals together as friends. Surprise Kai hasn't shown up with the Blitzkrieg Boys," Alanna avoided eye contact by staring around the room.

"I heard he was busy tonight. Something about an old friend," Ozuma smirked. Alanna didn't have to know what he was talking about to know that Kai was visiting Jo at her workplace. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall!

"Yeah, I bet he is," Alanna quickly gulped the rest of her drink down. She wasn't drunk as she only had one drink. But Alanna did find herself stumbling. Ozuma quickly grabbed onto her arm to steady her.

"Easy there," He whispered, "don't be in a rush."

"I know! I just-" Alanna knew she was going to start talking fast, "well nice seeing you. I'm going to go find the girls-Bye!"

Alanna about tripped over the damn shoes. She was cursing all the way from the bar to the dance floor. She was about to fall face first into the floor when someone grabbed her waist to straighten her. She turned around to see who put their hands on her when she was face to face with Ozuma. Her heart was pounding loudly as it was.

"Easy," He told her calmly.

"Yeah but-"

"Alanna," the way he spoke her name rolled of his tongue like he might start singing, "easy..."

"Does everyone here know about my 'condition'?" Alanna asked.

"Of course," Ozuma lighten his grip, "once a blader, always a blader...you were one of the best defensive bladers out there."

"Oh I tried."

"You did." She looked up, "you always tried your best. How about slacking off on the 'trying to hard' and relax?"

Alanna opened her mouth to comment when the music slowed down immensely. She was beginning to wonder why she could hear him so much more easily. She was trying to speak, moving her arms to prove that she was alright.

"Alanna."

She stopped fidgeting.

"Do me a favor."

"What?" She didn't like the tone of being order around.

"Take off the damn shoes first," Ozuma chuckled, "You looked annoyed with them. Why do women do such things to themselves?"

"To look beautiful," Alanna did as she was told, kicking them off towards the bar. She spotted Miriam picking them up. The blue haired girl gave a thumbs up.

"Now that the painful shoes are off," Ozuma smiled, "how about a dance?"

She was going to tell him 'no', seeing how much shorter she was now then him. It wasn't took bad. He was about five six but she still felt like a damn midget. Alanna sighed, noting he was going to leave her alone.

"Fine."

Ozuma chuckled, "You're not that short."

"Would you quit it?"

"Quit what?"

"Reading my mind. Joseph does the same damn thing." Alanna was trying to look angry at him. It wasn't that he wouldn't take her seriously if she was angry. She just looked adorable with her mouth into that aggravated pout she would do and her hazel eyes flashing with annoyance.

"It's a gift," He slowly swayed her to the music.

"Uh huh." She was starting to lighten up.

"Relax," He whispered, leaning into her ear, "have some fun, Alanna."

She didn't comment. The way his hot breath was on her ear and neck got her all flustered again. She finally relax as the music wasn't too bad. She let go of how tense she was to fall into his arms. He did smell good. Her arms go around him, leaning into the side of his shoulder.

"Having fun?"

How long was this dance?

It felt like time had slowed down.

"Yeah," She looked up under her lashes at him, "are you?"

"I am," He smiled.

Her brain went on a whirlwind at the smile he gave her. Really? Was his smile that wonderful? Was he always that...

The slow music stopped. She pulled away, unsure about the jumpiness in her system.

"I'm...thank you for the dance. I'm going to go find...San," She turned on her heel without a goodbye or her shoes. Ozuma watched her disappear into the crowd. He smile faintly before turning back to sit at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Santina asked Alanna the moment the taxi had pulled up to the curb. Alanna smiled, fighting the urge to take back what she had said earlier. She wanted to go home, get a shower, read a good book, and forget about going to clubs ever again! The brunette tried her best to look okay to Santina and Max. Max had decided to go with the girls for companionship and safety in numbers.

"Can we at least walk you up?" Max offered.

She couldn't say no to that. The trio got out of the taxi. Max quickly paid the fare before either girl could dig out their wallets. San smiled, brushing her lips against his cheek. The three walked through the doors of the apartment building. They headed up to the large apartment that all three girls shared. Alanna felt a huge relief spread across her body the moment she opened her door. It was an older building, straight from the seventies or the sixties. The smell of wood paneling, lilac, and cleaning supplies tickled her nose. Alanna saw how the galley kitchen looked and smell clean. Jo must have did double time on the chores before heading to work.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" San asked, frowning that Alanna didn't want to go with them on another club run.

"No, I...I had fun at the first one. No, you two go on ahead and have some fun! You got some catching up to do," Alanna winked at them both.

Both seemed to be casting a interesting shade of pink under the fluorescent lighting. San quickly gave her a good-bye, be safe, lock the doors, and all speech before she headed out with the blonde man. Alanna held a smile as the two left. She locked the door, quickly holding her breath. The moment their steps were silent, she gave a sigh. Now she could have some alone time. Alanna glanced around the apartment. It was amazing how three girls could do so much to make this crappy place into a home.

Alanna retreated to her room. Her room had deep teal walls with a mesh of posters and stuff. When she was still living at home, she wasn't allow to have anything on her walls. Now she could with some serious putty and creative thinking. Alanna found a pile of clean clothes, digging through them to pull out a tank top and a pair of cut off shorts faded from years of wear. After some underwear and a bra were found on a pile of towels, she made her escape to the bathroom. It was tiny and a pain in the ass to have three girls in. Time alone at the apartment meant quiet time in the shower. It gave her some time to think over things.

Hot water flushed away the hairspray, body spray, and whatever else coated her skin. She had to keep herself from scratching and picking in the cab ride up. Alanna look down at her skin, seeing the faded spots needles had pick at her skin. An heart condition was no laughing matter. She was just glad it wasn't too serious. An heart attack at twenty four was something to sneeze over. Alanna frowned, feeling her mood rating to a point zero sulk. She even had a damn drink tonight.

"Shit..." Alanna quietly got of the shower. She dried off quickly; changing into her tank top and shorts. Her wet hair was being comb over as Alanna changed her mind from reading a book to watching something on TV. TV consist of an online account where the girls could access all of their favorite movies and television shows. She quickly turned on the television before selecting the website for a good Korean drama.

Her thoughts went back to the club as she went back to her room to find a hair tie.

It was a great idea to see old friends from her days as a beyblader. It just didn't help that she left the club with her hormones all flustered.

"Stupid Ozuma...with his stupid eyes and his stupid voice..." Alanna grumbled, bitching as she went to grabbed something to drink out of the fridge. She stopped bitching, giving a loud sigh. It wasn't his fault. Many of the guys she used to compete against were equally handsome in their own right. It was probably just her hormones making up for lost time since the last time she been in the company of a handsome man.

There hadn't been a lot of handsome men in her life lately.

Alanna plopped herself down on the squishy couch the moment the latest episode of the Korean drama came on. She was halfway through her strawberry lemonade when the doorbell buzzes. She about jumped out of her shorts when it buzzed. Alanna took a second to realize what it was. She quicky hop off the couch. Her toes stretch as she looked up into the peep hole.

Confusion stretches her pretty face when she cracked opened the door.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to find out where I lived?"

Ozuma chuckled.

"Santina told me."

"Ah," She cracked the door opened even more.

"Are you going to invite me in or are you not comfortable with letting me in?" Ozuma asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll let you in." Alanna opened the door wide, letting in the dark haired man. Her eyes stayed on the floor for a few seconds. She slowly lifted up her head to see how he was studying the living space.

"It's not much," She sounded so damn apologetic about it, "but it works for the three of us."

"I would have thought San and Max would move in together by now," Ozuma commented.

"I think they're still thinking on the idea," Alanna leaned against the door.

"I also didn't think Jo would pick such a place," Ozuma shrugged, "it's none of my business. As long as you three are safe and happy, that's all that matters."

"I thought our bit beasts were all that matter," She teased. Ozuma looked shock for a second before laughing.

"Well, you finally learn to tease. You're not scared anymore about people being mean to you on purpose?" Ozuma approached her.

"A little. You know the reason why I have issues," Alanna clasped her hands behind her back tightly.

"I know," Ozuma motioned to the couch, "It's your home. I'm your guest. You can relax."

Alanna obediently went back to her spot on the couch. Ozuma waited until she had sat down first before sitting down next to her. He looked different in normal street clothes then the outfit she first met him in. The mysterious outfits with the cloaks and everything. It was the way of their secret order or whatever it was. She could barely remember it and she was always good at remembering stuff like that.

"So," Alanna fiddled with her can of lemonade, "what brings you here to our humble abode rather then spending time at a club?"

"I was getting bored." Ozuma shrugged, "you left early."

"You noticed," Alanna sighed, "I...I just wasn't feeling up to it."

"I didn't make you uneasy, did I?" Ozuma asked, looking worried.

"No, it...it wasn't you. It was just-"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alanna looked down.

"Alanna?"

She looked right up at him. It was like in slow mode. Her eyes met his. The only difference was that her heart was doing jumping jacks at his beautiful eyes. He gave her a smile.

"Are you doing alright? Honest answers here."

"I'm surviving," She told him, "that's all I feel like I'm doing."

A certain pressure well up inside of her. The part was the frighten of what could happen to her. It wasn't her own life she was worried about. It was everyone else that matter she was worried for. What would happened if something did happen to her? What if-

She was pulled forward into a hug.

"Don't think about it."

"I can't help it," She squeaked out as Ozuma hugged her.

"I meant don't dwell on it. Yes, it's going to cross your mind. I meant to let it stew. You let the negative stew," Ozuma piled the girl into his lap, holding her gently. The news that she had been in the hospital made him rush all the way to New York City. San and Jo had told him that she was fine. He had even came to visit. She had been asleep that time. Long as she was alright...

"Ozu-"

"Alanna, it's one of your nights off," He pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I'm not telling you what to do but...relax. Just relax. You got nothing to worry about."

"I-"

"Lanna."

"You haven't called me that in years," She laughed, hugging him.

"What are you watching?" His voice was a crossed between amusement and confusion. She explained what it was to him. He let her slide off his lap to snuggled up against him. Her head laid on his shoulder as the newest episode played. She didn't care that she missed half of it. There was always another day to catch up on it. Her eyes closed, enjoying the smell of Ozuma's cologne, the warmth from his body, and the overall sense of peace that floated around him. It was cut short when she heard his cellphone vibrate. She couldn't hide the giggle as he curse, digging it out of his jacket pocket.

"Hello?"

The look on his face was annoyance with Ozuma rolling his eyes at whomever was on the other end.

"It's Joseph," He mouthed to her.

Alanna just shook her head. She was trying her hardest to pay attention to the show but her eyes kept drifting to Ozuma. He was halfway looking interesting in whatever Joseph was saying and halfway annoyed that the greenette had called. He let out a loud sigh, making her perk her head up again.

"Something wrong?" She asked as he pulled the phone away.

He covered up the mouth piece, "He was just asking if you would like to come hang out at some all night dinner to catch up. I said I would ask you since you did leave the club early."

Now she was conflicted. She really did want to stay home and just bummed around. Yet, at the same time, Alanna really wanted to go just hang out with her old friends and not worry about looking good for them. Ozuma watched her face. He could see the gears in her mind going. She was trying to decide what she really wanted to do. He gave her a soft expression.

"Whatever you want."

Now that made her look at him oddly.

"I'm serious." He said, "what do you want to do?"

"You do realize that just makes it worse, right?"

Alanna saw that he didn't look away from her.

"I'll have to change. I mean, I don't think my pjs are going to be good enough for a diner," Alanna joked.

"Give us about fifteen," Ozuma told Joseph, "the lady has to look her best...no I am not making her rush. No...you can tell her that when she gets there. The lady can do whatever she wants to do, Joseph...whatever. We'll see you there, bye."

He hung up, looking frustrated.

Alanna opened her mouth but Ozuma cut her off.

"No, it's not your fault. Joseph's just being a pain in the ass," Ozuma gave her another smile, "You're good. Go do what you got to do. I think I can entertain myself while I wait."

"Are you-"

"Lanna, yes, I'm sure." He touched her cheek, "go..."

Alanna quickly got up off the couch. Ozuma watched her go into her room, shutting the door behind her. He let himself relax on the couch, head staring up at the ceiling. Alanna quickly dug through her clothes, trying to find something decent to wear. She changed into a graphic t-shirt, a pair of soft jeans, and found some socks. She couldn't find her tennis shoes until a pair of green converses fell out of her closet.

"Huh, Joseph must be talking about me." Alanna slipped them on, tying as she hop out of her room. She about fell over when Ozuma was there to catch her.

"Easy there. You don't have to rush. Joseph can be a big boy and order his own damn food without us."

"Yeah but-"

"Uh uh, you're lady. He can wait or pay for his own food." Ozuma looked at some jackets and sweatshirts hung up by the door. He turned her eyes to her, pointing.

"The...grey one...with the red trim."

He toss it to her as she slipped it on and zip it up.

"You look comfy."

"Thank you. It's like a security blanket...without it being a blanket." Alanna gave him a cute smile, making warm all over. He waited as she made sure to grab what she needed, stuffing into the hidden pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Ready!" Alanna told him.

"Okay, after you," He opened the door for her. Alanna felt all warm and fuzzy as he watch her go out the door. She heard the sounds of him locking up behind her. She didn't comment. Ozuma was all about safety. She stared down at his tan shirt, plain rip jeans and black jacket to her baggy hooded jacket and jeans.

"You look great," He smiled to her.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Ozuma gave a non surprise look on his face to her.

"Reading my mind." She pouted.

"Hate it when someone can read you? I thought that was a good thing." They headed downstairs to the front door of the building.

"Yeah but how am I going to have a air of mystery around me like every other woman in the world?"

"You're not like every other woman in the world, Alanna. You're different and I like you like that." He hide his grin as she blushed.

"Yeah but-"

"You're wonderful just the way you are. That's why we all like you," He stopped her, taking her arms into his hands. Her hair was pulled up, with tendrils just waving in the small cool breeze. Her face was unpainted by makeup and shadow. He like the freckles that dance on her skin.

"Really? You like the look of the naive one."

"You are not naive. You are a very intelligent woman capable of doing whatever she wants," Ozuma poked her nose, making her glare at him. It was cute, making him grin at her.

"If you say 'but' whatever, I'm going to tickle you on the taxi ride up. I will publically embarrass you in front of a strange taxi driver," Ozuma threaten harmlessly.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You're right, I'll just tickled you in the diner. In front of all those people!"

"Ozuma, you're mean." She blew a raspberry his way as they hailed a cab.

"You know I'll never be mean to you," He commented.

"No..." Alanna thought long and hard about that, "you never would or could. You were always so sweet to me."

"Still am," He opened the door to the cab for her, "long as you want me to."

Alanna couldn't hide how bashful she was at that comment. They both got into the cab with her bumping into Ozuma. He quietly told the driver where to take them. His arm was around her shoulders, protectively. She gave a sigh, feeling safe and peaceful again in a stinky New York cab.

She liked the feeling.

She hoped it never went away.


End file.
